


What's Wrong

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [10]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song by PVRISPetra has to deal with the members of her family who might be a little bit evil and on the loose, JR waits for her and doesn't quite recognize the woman who came back





	What's Wrong

Petra had been gone for much longer than Jane Ramos had expected. A full two years since they had gotten to spend any time together. It had taken a lot of time for Petra to have all of her remaining family members committed to various prisons throughout the Czech Republic Her twin and her mother had protested vehemently, doing everything and threatening everyone they possibly could to keep their freedom. Jane Villanueva and Rafael had kept the twins so they would be as safe as possible.

JR had waited, though, visiting the children as often as possible and burying herself in her work. Now, she stood in the airport, an armful of blonde having leaped into her arms as soon as she had gotten off of the plane. Petra felt smaller, less muscular and much frailer. JR curled her fingers into Petra’s hair which had likely not been cut since she had left. SHe was very glad to have her home once more.

Petra did not recognize herself any longer. Her hostel room now had a pile of mirrors beneath her bed so she wouldn’t have to see that stranger in her reflection any longer. J.R. did her best to help Petra find herself. The blonde woman wasn’t certain of how she fit into her own skin any longer. She was afraid of the woman she had had to become to go toe to toe with her twin sister and her mother.

“I don’t know that I would be any good for the girls right now. It will take a bit longer, I think to readjust to being here again. In some ways, on the inside, I am still stuck in the old country.” Petra told Rafael. “They might not be around me right now.”

“That could be considered a bit cynical,” Rafael suggested. “the children miss you, the twins and even Mateo.”

“Take my word for it.” Petra insisted and promptly hung up on her ex-husband. JR did not mention the hole in the drywall when she got back from work. Technically, Petra still owned the hotel so she could do what she liked with it.

“Are you feeling any better, Pete?” JR asked bringing up a few boxes of take-out with her. She set all three in Petra’s lap to choose from, working to get some meat back on her bones. “You’re getting some of your color back and your glare has lessened up a bit. I was beginning to think it was stuck.”

“No, I did stop just short of selling my soul. Maybe soon I’ll also regain my personality. I’m pretty sure that I used to have one.” Petra offered JR a half-smile.

JR hadn’t seen one of those in much too long and leaned in to kiss the smile away as quickly as possible as a reward. Petra was pleased but surprised, reaching up to grasp her arms and held her there. It had been too long since one of these as well and Petra did not want it to end just yet. R only barely managed to rescue the food before it all toppled to the floor of their bedroom. Petra had dissolved into the kiss and didn’t even notice.


End file.
